Life After Marriage
by Iccena
Summary: It's the longest oneshot i've ever done! MarikAnzuAtemu. Quite humorous, it is about Marik's life after he got married. but why would atemu in this! review! this is a story for the competition requested by foxsan. rated only for language.


Author's note: Hey people, I've accepted a current competition requested by fox-san, rules are there to tell us what to do and so on. It seems interesting but asking me to enter as many times as possible then my answer is that it is totally impossible.

So here it is, a long one-shot

Hope you readers out there will like this one.

LIFE AFTER HAPPY MARRIAGE

I, Marik Ishtar, after graduating from university have upgraded myself from being a single to marriage.

No, I should say, degraded instead.

Not only I'm a woman's husband, you could put it a sweetheart, but also I'm two brats' father.

No, it is better to put it this way, they are devils.

Bakura Ishtar, he is my older son, thirteen years of age, very handsome, yes, he's a hunk! A cutie! A hot guy! And most important of all, he's just like me. (I'm just kidding.)

This son of mine can be the big devil of my heart.

His character practically is the duplication of me. Like they all say "kaerunokohakaeruda" which means like father like son.

Yugi Ishtar is my younger son, this year he is four. Takes traits off my wife but we still puzzled about that hair of his…..mixed with so many colors, wondered how my wife and I ever got mixed up a combination colors of his! Gold bangs, black spiky hair that defied rules of gravitation and slightish red highlight bordered that almost-afro head of his.

But let me warn you, don't be fool by that innocent expression of his, sometimes; it carried on with the slightest tint of mischievousness.

No matter what I say, this little guy is still the little devil in my heart.

Both added together, a big devil and a little devil are equal to chaos and disruption of my peaceful life with my pretty wife!

What about me? In this family, I have NO dignity, none, zero, and a big egg!

My wife? No need for an introduction now do I?

She is the most beautiful woman in the world and my heart (that's the most important part) – Anzu Mazaki.

At least, I hope I'm not over exaggerating with the statement above… … … …

"Oi, Oyaji!" that's the big devil calling me this minute. (Author: did I spell that word right? Oyaji means father in Japanese but in a very, very rude way, it also kinda means ole man but it is to a father. If I spelt it wrong please notify).

"Hm?" this 'temporary' peacefulness just could not help itself but to bring my first nightmare coming to life this morning. My hand held early morning Domino City newspaper that is filled with neatly printed words.

This alone already proved that I'm an old man indeed so can't really give a comment to him since proof is here.

"I wanna read the newspaper." He sat across the table to me, what is it now?

Kids always want to copy what adults do.

"After when I'm finished … …"

"I want to read it!"

What in the world! How did I give birth to a stubborn kid like that!

"As if you understand it."

"If I don't understand it then your body will have an extra hole."

I looked up and saw his fingers made a figure of six.

Six… … …let me see.

Two for ears, two for nose and……

Oh, one for you butt!

What a disgusting little brat but still, it all only added up to five. Then where is the extra sixth hole he was talking bout?

"Where is the extra hole you just said you will put on me?"

"Through your head."

"………"

Why this big devil……!

No one cared about this cute, needed sympathy and humble father.

"Don't you ever think because you got low blood pressure will allow you to be able to have the right to get angry over there……"

"I inherited from you"

Damn, damn and triple damn!

I admit that his traits mirrored mine, make that entirely…must be patient…must hold it in…must…must…

Why do I have to be the modest and humble father?

No place for my dignity!

"Kaa-san…is breakfast ready? I'm hungry ah!"

Bakura is a total angel shining in front of Anzu

Like I said before, I'm a father in this family with no place for my dignity.

"It'll be right there, Marik, could you help me to bring there out there." The voice came from the kitchen.

"Ah…ok…"

I got up; I could feel this morning's painfulness will come to an end.

But I guessed I didn't think of the result.

I went into the food-filled smelled kitchen.

"What is for breakfast this morning?"

"Pancakes… …Oh yea, Marik, would you hurry up and bring these pancakes out! Bakura needs to go to school!"

Heartless wife.

I used my arms and wrapped around her thin waist.

"Say you love me."

"I……"

"Hm?"

"I love you."

"Anzu, you are so beautiful today."

"Marik……"

"!"

She suddenly turned around, stuffed an unknown substance in my mouth.

I froze at first then……

I rushed to the fridge for water, one cup after another. "Cough cough…"

That was a table spoon of salt.

"You……why did you suddenly put that load of salt in my mouth?"

My Ra! She wants to murder her OWN husband, but she doesn't have to use stuff salt this technique?

I prefer to die in peace thank you very much.

But, this is really killing me, damn the salt!

"This is what I call naturalize system"

"Ha?"

"Lately, your mouth is being way too sweet, so……I stuffed some salt in your mouth, to naturalize the taste."

What a good damn naturalize system

"Your imagination… …isn't it a little too……"

"If my imagination is not good enough then I might have to slice off that mouth of yours."

"… … …"

Thank Ra for giving her such deep imagination.

That's all I can say.

"All right, if you still not carrying those breakfast outside I'll stuff more! Salt is having great discount lately you know."

Don't let me hate salt.

"All right……"

Knowing the limitation of choices I've got here, I took the breakfast outside.

"Bakura, here's you breakfast." I took it and put it in front of him.

"And as for you…Yugi, sit properly and eat your breakfast!" I lifted Yugi who was sitting on the ground.

"Ah……, but I……"

"There's no but in this!"

Kids, they spell trouble, that's what they are!

"Marik thanks so much! I am going out now; Yugi and the house are all yours for today! Besides, your day off is today!"

Nani? (Meaning what)

"Bakura, be good at school today!"

"Hai, I will mom."

Nani? Nani?

"Yugi, be good for daddy alright?"

"Mommy isn't gonna be here for Yugi?"

"I have a get-together thing with my friend."

"Oh…ok…Yugi will be good for daddy."

Nani? Nani? Nani?

"Then, Marik, the house is all yours!"

Nani? Nani? Nani? Nani?

"Bye, Anata!" (Author: wives call their husbands anata as to show their love and respect for them so it doesn't mean 'you' alone.)

"Eh! Nani? Nani? Nani? Nani? Nani?"

"Why are you nani-ing, Marik?"

"You……have to go out today?"

"That's right."

"Where are you going and what are you doing?"

"I………" I saw her blushed, very shyly too.

Why did she blush? Could it be…….., she had another man? Now thinking dumping me to go on a date!

"………"

"That's Hi-mi-tsu" she threw this phrase down then……she left! (Author: it means secret in Japanese).

I could only stand there stoned.

A FEW MINUTES LATER

"Oi, Oyaji!"

"………" eighty percent of a chance that she got a man outside.

"Oi, oi, Oyaji!"

"………" She even stuffed salt in my mouth purposely this morning.

"Nii-sama, what is wrong with dad?"

"He got dumped by his woman."

That's right……I have been dumped……wait a minute, what the heck am I thinking? Anzu is NOT that kind of person.

That's right! She is not! Not! NOT! NOT!

"Foolishness!"

"No, it is not foolishness, it's the truth."

Why that brat…….

I sat down and looked at the devil doubles in front of me.

Also known as the chaos and disruption of my life, demon, devils, scamps, imps, rascals…. I could go on all day.

"Bakura, what time will school be done?"

"No need to come for me."

F#!

"I was just trying to ask you that………." Must be patient, must calm down…must tolerate this…lalalalalala… …calm down….

"Three'o clock this afternoon."

"I see……."

"Don't come for me."

"Why?"

"I don't want to be embarrassed."

I want to kill him.

But I threw away this thought, because I made him.

"And…also oyaji……"

He opened his mouth again, please, this time; don't be too hard on your ole man.

"Yes?"

"Did you smell any thing funny?" He put up a very, very detestable expression.

Yes, I can smell it too.

Kind of sour, like sweats but worse that that, way worse than that.

It………stinks! What the heck is that smell?

Wait a minute………sour yet smell bad and…could it be……?

I looked up with an answer in my eyes at Bakura.

While he used a so-you-finally-know-the-answer look as a reply. I can even see his finger pointing at Yugi's direction.

Again, he is practically telling me who the sinner is.

"Yugi………" I drawled out with no more energy in my voice.

Please, don't tell me it is for real.

"Eh? Daddy……I'm wet down there…is it wet dream?"

Wet dream? Where did he get those words from!

Isn't he just a four years old kid? Could Anzu teach him? Impossible.

Without another word I lifted him to the bathroom, as I passed by I told Bakura, "Get out of the house when the time is right."

The result was he replied lazily "Doesn't need you to tell me, I already know that."

Is this what they called teen rebellion? Damn!

I put Yugi into the tub, held back my breath from the smell that can make people faint, I rolled up my sleeves and pull his pants down.

I was sympathized with the pants…!

But then again, I needed sympathy too.

I used water to wash away the scent on his body.

"Next time before you……you gotta tell me." Help! Is this how Anzu take care of the kids?

Damn! Thinking about Anzu made me go back to the original thought I got awhile ago.

Wah! I'm at it again!

"Yes………wakarimashita……don't get angry daddy." (Author: wakarimashita – I understand).

Sigh……at least Yugi's words wouldn't be as harsh as Bakura's.

Every word, every phrase of his can pierce through my poor aching heart.

Include my head.

"Daddy…what is this?"

"Oh, that……that is a button."

"Can it do something amazing?"

Amazing…? How do I say this…?

Maybe I should say it's amazing cause it is technology that a few hundred years ago wouldn't have……but speaking that level of language to a child his age……

"I…I guess so…" I think having a conversation with a child is tiresome.

Always have to think awhile before you speak.

"How amazing?"

How amazing? This question I supposed it's asking me about its function, I guess.

"Well, that is……if you press it then the dolphin head you see above daddy's head will spray water."

I feel like I've been speaking foolishness here.

"Wah! Fun, fun, that's fun!" his widened his eyes as if he found a new object from another planet.

Innocent, that's what he is.

"Then daddy, I think I should press, press and see!"

"No, d……" not fast enough, I was already a wet chicken.

I believe that as everyone can see, the shower head in the shape of a dolphin is above me.

So………, water that was coming out of the shower head, where will it go? Where will it spray?

That's right! It's me!

And apart from that, it's the cold side of the water, why is it so important……because right now it's snowing just outside my door.

Yep, the white season.

"What! It really sprays water!"

What else do you think it is doing?

I really felt like throw the person in front of my immediately into the toilet bowl, flush it then laugh hysterically for good ole ten minutes.

I will use the most evil look seeing him goodbye, him taking time flushed through the tunnels, then to the sea, then to pacific, then to Indian Ocean……………

HAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA!

It's perfect!

But I know I've got to stop these crazy thoughts of mine.

For imagination is still imagination.

And apart from that, I still haven't turn off the button.

Poor me………………………

I turned off the water, got up and felt a sudden breeze blew by, it felt like it went straight to my bones, I could hear my teeth are clattering together in rhythm.

Cold……………………

Enough with the cold, I've just found out that the kid beside me had disappeared!

Eh?

I was just having a wild imagination to myself and that kid is gone!

Or did he saw what I was thinking?

But that was impossible.

I touched the wet hair and soaked through clothes………

What an innocent looking devil.

I just had to take a deep breath and gave out a long sigh.

It's just 30 minutes of child caring and I'm already in distress.

I rushed into Yugi's totally messed up room, grabbed a nearby pants then rushed out to find him.

Without pants my little Yugi devil will catch a cold……

The most important thing is 'he' has never, ever catch a cold. And what I meant by 'he' is not 'he' down there but 'he' as in my little devil.

If he ever catches a cold, my death will be an ugly one, after been chopped to a meat pile by Anzu's vegetable chopper I just bought for her.

"YugiYugi, come out!" I'm like playing hid-and-seek here with him. I walked around and up and down then back to Yugi's room.

That is so weird, is it me or did my house seems bigger?

Sigh……the incurable psychological effects.

I heard footsteps from the room.

Hehehehe……

I laughed evilly; I knew I'll catch you this time.

"Ah ha! Got ya!" I held on tight to the little devil.

Eh? That's weird.

A moment there, I thought Yugi had gotten a lot taller.

"Oyaji……are you nut or something?"

Wait a minute…… this voice sounded like……

I released my arms, wanted to see the person in front of me……

"Bakura……?" I stood up, seemed like I held on to the wrong person.

"Your craziness doesn't have to reach this stage even if it is the result from changing Yugi's pants after he peed his pants."

"Oh………"

"And you have wet up my clothes."

"Ah……sorry……do you need to change clothes?"

I saw his waist and shoulder's corner have a few wet spots, because of my arms and hair.

"It's fine, going to get dry on my way to school anyway…but what is wrong with your hair and clothes…?"

"Accident." I always felt like I was speaking to a mini-version of an adult here.

Then again, the rate of my dignity decreases.

How come I've never heard anything about dignity levels?

"Completely an idiot."

Wah! I've been called an idiot by my own son!

Ai……I'll let it pass…I'm used to it.

Dignity of a father!

"Be careful on your way to school." What I just said has included a deep tone of helplessness.

"Oyaji………"

"Hm?" I looked at Bakura as he descends the stairs.

"Ano…ano…your…hair…hair…."

"What about my hair?"

"You need to blow dry the hair fast...and don't catch a cold! Then…your clothes too!"

He threw these words at me, then dong, dong, dong down the stairs, banged the door after.

I admit, this big devil has a kind heart, hehehehehehehe………

Just a little……

I smirked a little.

Finally I caught Yugi and pulled his pants on him. Now I'm on the sofa, was relaxing.

What a day!

Kids is a type of very troublesome animal, now I finally recognize Joey's reason for being scared of taking care of kids.

I have never thought of taking care of kids would belong to the category of Hyper Overactive exercise.

This is too scary……

As my thoughts go on, my eyes went over the clock…and it's eleven, damn.

It's finally my day off, not only I cant spent time with my wife to go on a date but I have to stay at home getting all the tortures physically, mentally and emotionally from my sons.

That's right, all those things.

Without another word out of my mouth, I fell asleep, a very lovely and deep sleep.

When I opened my eyes again, it's already in the evening……Yugi isn't beside me again!

Damn!

"Marik."

I looked towards the voice.

"Anzu, you are back!"

I was happy that she is back, honestly.

"I have something to tell you."

"Oh……"

What is it? Why is she looking so serious? I don't want my Anzu to have wrinkles on her beautiful face so early.

Suddenly, I saw a person entered.

It's a man.

"This is……"

I saw Anzu held onto hi arm; this is a sign that allows lovers to have.

"He'll be my new husband……"

Are my ears having problems? This is…this is….

I took a closer look at the quite handsome man in front of me, he's……wait a minute here, he looked familiar…

Atemu! What in the world is _he_ doing with _my_ wife?

My little devil mirrors his looks and……even hair style? Could my wife cheated on me? Could Yugi be……? I gulped with the thought that was going to pop up in my head.

"Marik, you are being so useless at home. Atemu loves the kids, so you don't have to take care of them anymore since you detest them so much."

"But…but…but Anzu…"

"Anzu dear…" Atemu opened his mouth after been left out of the conversation since his entrance.

"Yes sweetheart?"

Dear…sweetheart? Don't make me sick!

Wait…what are they doing in front of me! No, no Anzu, don't, don't kiss him…

They French kissed.

My heart ache so much, it felt like it is burning.

Anzu, my love since I was in university, she stood up for my thoughts even I was laughed at or I was been called a psycho. She understood who I am, she loved me for who I am, and I loved her deeply.

My heart ached, it came continuously, and it hurt.

I cannot simply just hand over my wife to another stranger, no, he's not a stranger, he's been my rival since university when I met Anzu.

"I think you should leave this family and your beautiful wife here to me." Atemu smirked.

Don't joke things like that!

When I came back to the reality world, I was already standing in front of the door.

My things were already thrown out by Atemu; it was all over the place. Like garbage.

"Good bye, useless trash."

Threw these words down, I used a bag to hit my head hard.

It was too hard, it hurt too damn much!

"Wah!" I opened my eyes; I realized Yugi sat on my leg.

All that I just saw was just a dream, a dream………

So it WAS a nightmare! Or is it…is it…a foreshadow?

My feelings are very hard to describe this minute…so down…

Anzu…my Anzu…my dear Apricot Anzu…my lovely, dear apricot Anzu…my beautiful, lovely, dear apricot Anzu…

"Err……ano sa, Yugi…since when you are on top of daddy's legs?" I snapped back to reality, I just couldn't take the boy's direct look towards me anymore.

And it's somehow got a tint of light in it.

But this is not the important part.

"When daddy was sleeping." Eh, eh, eh? How come I didn't notice at all?

"Yugi is bored."

Dakara? (Author: and so?)

"Dakara Yugi hits daddy's chest, wants daddy to wake up."

Eh!

Then, in my dream, that continuous heartache…it's this brat……

No wonder it felt so real.

Why you need a punch you little devil!

"But daddy still hasn't waked up, so I punched and pulled daddy's hair...hard too!"

Eh!

Then when I was hitting myself with the bag……

Must be him…again…

Damn, damn and triple damn!

I really wanted to sue him for trying to commit patricide.

But then again, I believe everyone in the court will think I'm an idiot or a mad man.

Yes, mad man.

"Then, daddy woke up finally!"

If I didn't wake up, this son of mine would have killed me at the next few _tries_.

"Ano……if daddy still hasn't wake up yet, then what will Yugi do?"

"Use chop sticks and shoves it up your nosey."

He smiled brightly.

He smiled innocently.

He also smiled cunningly.

He also smiled devilishly.

All I can say is that……everyone, I'm still alive.

Please be happy for me.

My Ra, one day how I die will still a puzzle.

He is really……

A devil.

"Yugi…what do you want?"

"I am……bored."

"………" what a lovely word – bored.

"Daddy……let us go check out the streets!"

"Ah……"

"Let's go I'm hungry too…"

I turned towards the kitty clock that hung on the wall.

It's already pointing three.

What I am implying is the long hand. Short hand, it is pointing……towards twelve.

Yep, it's almost lunch time.

"All right then, hurry up and go get a change of clothes."

"Hai hai……going." His smile was very satisfied, rushed up the stairs.

I hoped he won't fly out.

I got up too and grabbed a jacket on the post beside the lamp.

"Daddy…I'm ready!"

I turned towards him, he was wearing my jacket!

It couldn't be…not Yugi too…even him wanted to play adult?

My Ra!

"Yugi, what are you doing?"

He even walked with difficulties with that jacket on.

"Because it has daddy's smell……"

This kid………hontoni kawaii desu (Author: very cute)

"You are very innocent."

"What is innocent?"

Yep, he IS very innocent.

Most innocent of all innocents.

But I hope he wouldn't over innocent.

Because, over innocent is equal to baka plus baka yarou times three. (Author: Baka – idiot, Baka yarou – weirdly enough, it means fool, not idiot bastard.)

Oh yea, you must remember to add a parentheses before the times so you wouldn't get the wrong answer.

But this is not the important part.

I took him gently back to his room, and then helped him on to his own jacket.

"But this way, I wouldn't have daddy's smell!"

"You are with daddy, so you will get it somehow."

Honestly, I want to how I smelt like.

Maybe it will smell like the bathroom after Yugi used it or……

Nah, it's impossible……

I showered yesterday.

Kids are like this, one minute you felt like killing him and chopping him into pieces, then next he's so kawaii you wouldn't want to lay a finger on him. (Author: Kawaii – cute).

Aye………fathers are a very hard job indeed.

No matter how bad you are or how many people respect you before you got some mirrored image of yourself in your own off-springs; after you have kids for yourself, you are doomed to a life of humility.

I walked a few steps then paused.

I looked down at Yugi and asked. "What is it? Do you want to pee pee?"

Let me make a clear statement here, _pee pee_ this phrase is used by kids and it's in their dictionary only! I was forced to lower myself to use their dictionary for easier communication.

"No"

"Then let's go."

"I want hug hug in daddy's arms. I no want walking."

"Ah………?"

"Hug hug………"

I admit that I couldn't stand against his whining kung-fu, even if this is hundred and one times, I still couldn't reject his expressive electric shocks from those amethyst eyes of his.

And that is how I got him into my arms and went downtown.

When we got there, my arms felt like it's going to fall off at any minute, I put him down and held his little hand instead.

"Yugi, what do you want to eat?"

"Hm………cotton candy."

Co……cotton…cotton candy? Isn't this the type of food that can make people run down the street naked energetically? This can replace my version of _lunch_!

"Err…………"

"Cotton candy, cotton candy, yea, yea, yea."

Nani! He even started his singing!

"E tou……Yugi……ano……"

I bent down to his height and looked at him.

"Hm?"

Damn it, he used those pure, innocent eyes of his staring straight at this humble father, made me felt like I'm the bad man here.

If I said no, he'll get disappointed.

And if I said yes, not only he will be stuffing non-nutritious foods into that stomach of his, I will also die under the hands of my Anzu.

Father is a hard job indeed.

"Yugi, listen to daddy………you must first eat main course for lunch before you can eat cotton candy."

"Main course? What thingy is that?"

Thingy? Damn, what thingy means?

"Err……just eat what daddy eats during lunch."

I don't understand kids' language, so just covers it with my simple get-away words.

I held his little hands to a small restaurant, ordered a bowl of Vietnamese noodle with beef balls and a dish of stir fry.

When you are with a child, you must eat in small amount, or else………

When it comes to running after him? All you could say then is 'help'.

Yugi is hyperactive type of kid, hurt your brain.

Totally the opposite side of his older brother.

"Want daddy to feed you?"

"Less talking and more doing!"

Eh?

Less what? More what? He's just a four year old kid! Damn it! Must have learned it from his brother.

Guess my mouth has to work harder when it comes to communication with my kids.

Because I have to go up against two dirty mouths, my life really sucks; I've been mess about by these two brats……the devils...

After a few embarrass scenes in the restaurant, and finally got all those foods into both of our stomach; the table was a mess and the waiter was furious. I got out of the restaurant with a few laughs behind my back.

I sighed deeply as I called out to the heaven for help.

"Daddy……what is wrong?"

Minna-san, I want to kill him. (Author: minna-san means everyone).

In the end, I still bought him a cotton candy. I looked at his naïve face as he ate, but actually I totally believe, he is laughing inside.

Everything, everything is not planned I hope.

No, impossible……………

Don't even know why he loves those sweet stuffs so much. I hate sweets.

We walked up and down along the street, not passing the restaurant of course, too darn embarrassed to go back there.

"Daddy……"

Oh no, what is it now!

If he does anything else I'll turn insane!

"What…what is it now?"

I replied wearily, ever so wearily…..

"I wanna go there." He pointed in front of him.

I saw a sign Goldfish

This is where you use a net and try to catch some fish into a bag for certain amount of money.

"Yugi……do you even know how to play it?"

"Yea……mommy takes me here sometimes."

He was happy about it.

If Anzu took him here before……

I guess it wouldn't hurt. "All right."

I bought six nets for him, paper made nets.

"Yugi, are you sure you want to use these type of nets? This is made out of paper; want to use another type……?"

"Yada!" (Author: don't wanna in a whinish way).

He started to catch, as I expected, it broke.

Then, it tore off one by one; while my eyes are looking at my money which is flying off – flap, flap.

Guess I'll be upgraded to another level – broke daddy.

"Eh, that's weird……last time we caught fishy."

Son, I believe the nets your mother used last time were made out of strings.

"Let me do it."

"Ah……daddy, you know how to do it too?"

This brat……what did he take his father to be?

Must be gentle, calm down, patience……….Marik….you must have toleration……

"A little."

"Oh, ok, but don't kill the fishy."

"Hai, hai," I've got no more energy to argue.

I got a lot of fishes, at least that will recover the lost of fish that my son had lost.

"Sugei……Otou-san hontoni sugei desu!" (Author: I'm not sure bout the spelling but it means amazing, father is really amazing).

Hehehehehehehe…now you've seen how great your daddy is, I'm a very good gold fish catcher.

"Oi, Marik!"

I heard someone called me; I looked in the direction of the voice.

It was Seto Kaiba.

And his wife, Shizuka Mazaki.

She is my wife's imouto-san. (Author: little sister).

"Eh?" didn't think of meeting him here.

"So today it is your turn to be the babysitter eh Marik?"

Yep, according to my judgment, it's been awhile since I've saw this jerk, and his way of language is still the same.

"What about you?"

"Hehe, got the same job as you."

"Oh I see……welcome to my world."

"Ano…..konnichi wa." (Author: hello).

I almost forgot about Shizuka's presence. She has a lighter tone of brunette hair than Anzu, they sort of looked alike except their eyes, tone of hair color and…my wife is way sexier than her little sister.

But speaking of Anzu, the chill from my dream haunted me again.

"You are looking good."

"Ah……domo……" (Author: a simple way of saying thanks, but it is said to friends or close relative members).

And also her way of speech are totally different from my wife.

"Eh? Where is your son?"

Kaiba has a son, named Mokuba Kaiba.

"Uncle Marik, I'm here!"

Uncle!

Do I look that old!

I looked at myself.

Then looked down at Mokuba, sigh……too bad, he is not as handsome as my son. I smirked inside my heart.

Let us go back to the topic.

I took my time and bent down.

"Call me Marik nii-san."

"Uncle Marik."

"Nii-san."

"Uncle."

Damn it! Even this Kaiba kid is going against me!

I'm not respected whether in the house or out of the house! No respect at all!

"Give it up Marik; you will always look like an uncle to him."

Don't force me to get a knife.

Suddenly, Yugi pulled my shirt.

"What is it Yugi?"

"Are you an uncle?"

I'm gonna go nuts and I'm turning purple here.

"Eh, Marik, where is your older son?" (Author: sorry, Seto might be a little bit OOC in this one-shot. But he is still a devil).

"Ah, he's at class."

"What? School has been over thirty minutes ago!"

"AH!"

Oh yea, Bakura…it seemed like he didn't took the house keys.

I looked at the sky; it's getting cloudy…again.

"See…my son here is the proof that I'm not lying."

With those words of his, Seto sent a bright smile to me, a smile that sent chills to my bones.

I jumped up immediately, of course, I need to rush home this very minute.

"Eh…Seto, take care of Yugi for me."

Without waiting for his reply, and Yugi's cry, I ran because if I ever heard those whining and crying, I will have to deal with it for a long time.

However……when I burst into the house, I don't see any shadow or image of what so ever of Bakura.

……………

……………

……………

……………

What in the world? Where's he? I'm dead.

That's right, I'm finished.

I can see the rain is going to come soon.

"Screw it! Shit!"

I couldn't help myself but to say such _improper_ words, I missed it.

Ever since I've been a father, these words were thrown somewhere in the corner of my mind.

Even though I haven't said anything like these in front of my family, how those two devils' mouths got so dirty? Where did they learn it from?

This is almost like there's no difference whether or not I said it.

I'll let it go………sigh………being a father had no right to deal with these things.

We are forced to be humane to those kids!

This is no time for me to think about these stuffs, the sky is gonna drool any minute. I need to find Bakura.

I don't want to be chopped into pieces by the chopper I just bought for Anzu, which is name brand too.

Speaking of Anzu, made me remembered the dream I've got.

What a bad day…sigh……

I rushed to Bakura's school, already there were a lot of students who were out of class talking on campus.

Maybe they are waiting for their parents to come for them.

I found a place to rest, but before I could do it I heard a few yelling behind me.

"What the heck do you want?"

"Keh, you bastard, don't even think just because you look good means you can be so arrogant, just like your oyaji!"

"Being arrogant is you not me, you baka!"

"Who are you calling baka? You are just a boy who everyone hates."

"You are the only one who I was talking to, of course that baka is you, where is your common sense, shit ass?"

"Why you……you are forcing me to do this! Let's get him bros!"

I felt like something wasn't right, I turned around to stop what was going on and saw the person who got the dirty mouth awhile ago.

…………………is my son…………………….

I froze for a second there, he was almost got hit by a punch.

Why that brat!

That's right, normally that's what fathers will think or have that thought popped up in their heads.

That is why I'm a good father, hehe hehe.

This is what I am proud to be.

But no time for me to brag, situation in front of my eyes was more important so let us get back to the scene.

"Oi, what are you kids doing there?"

I ran towards them.

Those kids ran after they saw an adult, a quite tall, dark and handsome man running towards them.

Hehehehehehehe that felt good.

I kneeled down, Bakura lift his head.

"What happened?"

His eyes were widened in shock at first, perhaps he was surprised that I would come I guess.

"None of you business!"

He ran like a little rat after he threw this down.

I just found out that this father I'm doing is a job failure.

I found Bakura standing beside a tree. I took my time walking to him, the rain made my eyes vision a little fuzzy.

I took down my jacket and put it on top of him.

Winter's rain, it's very easy for viruses to enter the body.

"Now, tell daddy, what happened, is that ok?"

"I already said it……it's none of your business."

"Tell me…I wouldn't get angry."

"…………"

"What is it?"

I brushed his hair behind his ears.

"I………"

"Yes?"

"They said……you are a rake and pervert!"

Ha? Ha ha? Ha ha ha? Ha ha ha ha?

What the hell? Me? A pervert!

If Anzu heard this, I would be sure get fired from being her husband.

"A……a pervert?"

"Hai."

Is my personality that bad? I am……I only love Anzu one woman!

"Ah ha………then….I see……and…Bakura, why are you………"

Suddenly he turned his face around, I saw it, definitely saw it, his face was tinted with a blush.

Kekekekeke, this kid did have a soft spot and a cute side.

I'll remember it, he get back at those kids for talking behind my back.

Although his mouth is quite dirty sometimes, traits are detestable, get out on the wrong side of the bed during the mornings……but still, he's my son.

A son who worries about his father's reputation.

The rain was getting harder! Crap! I almost forgot!

Without another word, I lifted Bakura in my arms because it's faster this way.

"What are you doing!"

"Going back home!"

"I have legs myself!"

"Just be a daddy's boy for a few minutes then!"

Miraculously, I thought he would continue and argue with me, he actually stayed quiet for once and let me hold him properly as I ran home.

When we reached home, the sky no longer drool, I guessed it had enough sight for sexy girls on the street.

Bakura was already sleeping.

"Dad……can you walk me home this day forward? Is that all right with you?"

Well…at least he's cute while he is sleeping, his mouth that is.

"I'll do that."

I smiled gently.

"39.6 C°! My Ra! Marik, you are really……argh, what were you thinking? I'm not going after you for giving away your own son to another person to take care off yesterday, but having Bakura on your back while it is raining hard outside? Didn't you take any money with you? You should have bought an umbrella or something………."

Ah! Here she goes on and on again! I think my wife can publish a book Babble Away.

At least I think she will get a prize on that.

Yes, I had Bakura on my back while it was raining, we already got wet, what was the point of getting an umbrella? We'll just got ourselves fixed to this bed here for at least three to five days, can't move our limbs……but I think this is not only it's the rain's problem…it's like…I'm getting old…

Nah, say it in a more optimistic way, Bakura was getting heavier…that must be it, or else why would my back aches so much?

But this is not the most important part……what was most important was that Yugi was angry with me since…

Yesterday…Scary……

I opened the door yesterday, with Bakura on my back.

Only to see Anzu ran towards me, immediately go on and on with her babbling skills.

"Marik, what are you doing? Why are you all wet from the icy rain outside? Won't you catch a cold this way? Even if you want to get wet that's fine, but why let Bakura gets wet too? Don't you have money? Didn't I tell you many times before to take some money before you go out? Why are you coming home so late? What happened? Why didn't you tell me anything? Marik, why are you in a short sleeve?  
…………………………………………..blah blah blah…"

It sounded exactly like that in my ears.

Anzu, as you can see, I had Bakura on my back, raining? Don't you know raining is quite popular these days? Aiya…of course I know I will catch a cold! Please, it's Bakura himself wanted to get wet! I did take money with me! But because of your stubborn son – Yugi, all those papers flew into the goldfish tank so he could catch _fishy_ with paper nets! Father and son's date will normally return home late! Bakura was fighting with his classmates, I'm his father, and of course I gotta be the hero in that scene! Why did I tell you? Didn't I tell you to go and buy a cell phone? You don't even want to! I'm not superman…why did I wear short sleeves? Saa…guess it's just out of excitement? For crying out loud! My thick jacket is on your son's back! Hahahahahahah…….blah, blah, blah……………..

Yep, yep, yep, I'm very satisfied with my reply, but I didn't say them out loud. Or else I will not end up in this bed at home; I will end up in the hospital's bed yesterday!

And also whatever I was talking about awhile concerning my wife's prize for her book was just me joking around. Because she said way too much for me to remember so I have to use blah to replace it.

Sigh……after that was the appearance of Yugi.

He looked so angry yet he still looked cute.

"Ah…What is wrong with Yugi?" due to the fact that Bakura was sleeping like a pig, I handed him over to Anzu.

Though he's a pig, he's the most handsome pig in the world!

"Baka Oyaji!"

Ah!

"Baka yarou Oyaji!"

Ah! EH!

"Baka yarou Oyaji hontoni hidoi desu!" (Author: dad (impolite) is very mean. I'm leaving off the baka yarou part because I believe a lot of anime fans will hear this all the time when girls or little kids curse after another guy.).

Ah? Eh? Nani!

I bent down to look at Yugi.

"Yugi……it's my fault ok? Because your nii-san wasn't here so I had to go to his school to find him."

"I don't care! I no like _oyaji_ any more!"

□! Everyone, this is the face I could put up after I heard that. I have no words to describe my expression; therefore, the symbols are doing its job. Ignored that he called me _oyaji_ like his older brother does all the time…for now, I'll just swallow it all.

Oh no………my little devil doesn't want me anymore……

"Yugi, don't be like this…daddy I……"

"Wah!"

He surely cried out…quite boldly too…

"Ah……don't cry don't cry……."

Minna-san, right now, it's not just women's tears are my worst enemy but also the tears and crying sounds of children are my worst enemy as a professional father.

There's no pride in this, I even have to bend down and beg for my son's forgiveness.

"I…I hate daddy!"

He rushed upstairs then banged the door.

Err……I can't believe he learned how to slammed the door at this age; I guessed they watched too many opera series.

I cried tearfully in my heart.

"Marik, hurry up and change your clothes! Or else you will catch a cold!"

"Ah…wait a minute, I will do it later…I think I should……go to Yugi first…"

"Marik, call the doctor, Bakura is having a fever!"

What a stressful night.

I asked the doctor about Bakura's situation if it is serious or not and need to notice what things.

And he actually told me instead that "Buddy, you should take care of yourself first! How could you take care of someone when you yourself is having a high pitch fever!"

Ahahahahahahahahah……even in front of an adult I've got no pride………

"Honey……did you call the company for a day off for me yet?"

"Already did."

"Ano…err…have…ah…"

"You are talking about Yugi?"

I nodded.

I am very scared of Yugi now, so hard to believe but a father who is scared of his own son? I give up a long time ago ever since he said he hated me.

"I am going to take Yugi out today, so he could cool off."

Speaking of going out made me remembered the dream about yesterday.

"Ano…err…Honey…"

"Yea?"

"Where did you go off yesterday?"

"Ah……"

Her face was painted red in blush, can it be?

Just who the hell is the FB who got her so red about?

Note to readers, FB is short form for fucking bastard. It's easier this way of saying it and kids won't notice so it is safe also.

"Err…hehe hehe…so where did you go?"

"Hi-mi-tsu."

"Ah!"

Secret? Don't tell me my nightmare came true!

"Just rest today, I already put some foods on the table, remember to eat it. And be good at home; get along with Bakura so no fighting between you two. I'm going out with Yugi now."

"Itekimasu!

"Be careful."

My eyes filled with tears as I saw her stepped out of the room. Suddenly I felt a full of anger glare staring at me.

It was Yugi.

"Ah…Yugi…"

"Humph!" that was cold of him.

"Ano…Yugi…are you still angry?"

He humph again.

I coughed until my throat felt like it was paralyze.

"Serve you right!"

I suddenly felt like crying ah!

I coughed more…then I saw Yugi running towards me.

"Daddy…you…hurt?"

Hehe…seems like he still cares about this _oyaji_.

I lifted my head to look at him, accidentally coughed a laugh out.

Yugi saw that I was laughing, he frowned his cute angel face.

"Humph! I shouldn't see you! Good bye!"

Marik ah Marik, you really have a bad timing for this.

I heard the conversation between Anzu and Yugi downstairs.

"Are you still angry with daddy?"

"Humph! He deserves what he got! Me no talk to him no more!"

"Ok, let's go now."

Then there's the click announcing the door is closed.

Although Yugi is quite cute when he gets angry, but that anger got power in it, especially to a father.

I got up and walked down the kitchen to get some water. My body felt like hundred tons of weight.

"It's hot……"

Wondering if Anzu and Yugi have enough clothes on with the wind that is blowing outside. I'm worried about their health.

Winter, very dangerous indeed.

However, I don't have to go to work in this situation, not bad at all.

I passed by Bakura's room on my way to mine. I'm his father, so I guess I do have the right to check him out.

He got his blanket kicked off on the ground.

I helped him to have his blanket back on him again just in case his fever gets worse.

"Yada……it's hot…get it off!"

He kicked the blanket off again. I found out that pale face of his has turned quite red.

I guessed his fever went up, though I almost touched his forehead to see if it is true, I realized that me too, was high with fever so no point of trying to test his temperature.

Looking at Bakura's reddened face, kind of cute, hehe hehe…he's my son after all! Of course he'll be cute.

I took a cold towel and put it gently on his forehead, then sneaked into the bed beside him. It seemed like he didn't notice.

And I, feeling tired all of a sudden, fell asleep……

When I opened my eyes again, the first thing I saw was a pair of unbelievable eyes staring at me.

"Ohayo!" (Author: Morning).

"Ano Baka Oyaji! Is the fever getting to you or something? What the heck are you doing on my bed?"

"Ah…ano…e tou…accidentally…err….."

My Ra! I was so sure his fever was higher than mine, how come his yelling and cursing got more energy?

"Since when you got into here? Why are you here?"

"Take a guess."

"Ah……don't guess" actually even I myself don't even know since when I got in here or how.

"Eh, I'm your father…"

"So what?"

"Now that both of us are sick, it's better to sleep together."

"You…you got a cold too?"

His eyes looked surprised; I guessed he didn't know because he was asleep all the way through from yesterday.

"Hai, _because of_ _you_ your father got a cold." I forced a bit on the words _because of you_.

"Ah……hm…hm…you…you were the one who wanted to come…it's none of my business!"

He turned his head around, with his back to me.

Sigh……now that's two sons who don't want me at all…how pitiful of me…

cough, cough, cough I had a few dry coughs as I continued to watch the roof.

"Oi……"

Bakura suddenly said. I was surprised and turned towards him almost immediately.

At least he still talks to me.

"Yes?"

"You…you are not that serious…are you?"

"Fortunately…I guess it's not that serious…"

Although I said that, but actually my head was splitting with pain….still…my pride as a man won over the pain.

"Maybe you should have a script somewhere before you lie; your voice sounds like duppy!" (Author: duppy is a Jamaican slang that means ghost but in more horrid way).

"Are you worried about me?"

"…………"

He didn't say anything, just got up.

I saw he was swaying a bit too dangerous for my liking, therefore, I followed.

"Where are you going? Take a rest."

"I'm going for water."

"You want water? I'll help you, just take a rest."

"It's not that……"

"Then it's………"

"I-I, I was just……it's for you!"

He said it softly; I still can hear it…

Wuhuhuhuhuhu………………my tears threatened to fall at any minute.

This kid's mouth is hard on me sometimes, no, make that all the time, but at least his heart is not as cold as it seemed.

I lied down on the bed immediately.

"Then it is all yours."

I waited for quite awhile…wondering if he was ok down there, so I got up and went to the kitchen.

"Bakura, what is wrong?" I saw Bakura stood there in front of the Thermo.

"What are you doing here?"

"I was worried about you for not going back upstairs for so long."

"Ah……………"

"Then what is it?"

"The thermo…the thermo, I think it's broken."

"Eh……it couldn't be….."

"It is……."

I looked at him then turned to the thermo.

"…………………"

"Son……"

"?"

"You didn't plug in the thing."

"!"

I laughed hard, my Ra, even he makes mistakes!

This is too………

"Hahahahahhahahaha…….!"

He was embarrassed; he threw a weak punch at me telling me to shut up.

"You…you….you are…….really……hahahahaha…."

"One more word from you I'll tell Yugi not to talk to you for life!"

"Eh…? You know?"

I remembered the fierce face Yugi made.

"What kind of stupid talk is that? He had been complaining about you for hours yesterday."

"Ah……………?"

"But in the end he said………."

"What did he said?"

"I still like daddy."

I felt like crying here, felt like giving my big son here a BIG hug! Yugi forgave me!

Suddenly, something unfortunate happened.

The thermo fell on me because I shifted after I heard the news; accidentally hit the thermo while I was doing that.

And it heavily 'Kong' on me.

The water inside got all over me…so here I was, wet again, in the white winter.

Children, cry for me.

I felt like I went to heaven after that thermo 'Kong' on my head.

"Dad! Are you alright?"

Everything else was a fuzz but then I realized that my son got me onto the sofa near by. I looked at his worried face and smiled.

At least he is worried about me.

"Dad…do I need to call the ambulance?"

"No, but I got another better treatment."

Oh please! I'd rather die than to call the ambulance.

"What?"

"Say……Say you love daddy."

Oh shit, my mouth starts to ramble again.

"You are still joking at a time like this?"

"I'm being very serious."

"Oi, Oyaji, don't tell me you'll turn to an idiot or psycho or something….?"

"Maybe……………………………….."

"Oi…Oyaji! OI, oi!...baka Oyaji!"

I don't remember anything after that….

Until I heard Anzu's voice. "Doctor, is my husband ok?"

"Hehehehehehehe….Mrs. Ishtar, your husband is alright, at least he got lucky, however, his body needs rest. I'll give you some medication later for his fever."

"Ah, arigatou, please, the door is this way."

"Kaa-san, how's dad?"

"It's nothing, it is a good thing you gave me a call."

"That is because suddenly dad didn't talked, he almost frightened the daylight out of me."

"But…one thing I'm puzzled about…how did the thermo fell on him?"

"Not a clue."

I heard my son's voice, what a hero, son saved his father.

I thought they were gone after the conversation, but I felt someone standing beside my bed. My eyes were still closed.

"Oi, baka oyaji, you better get better soon, Yugi was so frightened he cried!"

At a time like this he still get the energy and heart to curse poor ole me.

"And...also…"

My ears are up and listening.

"Oyaji…I…I love you."

Then it was footsteps running out of the room.

I opened my eyes, the room was empty.

I felt like I've gotten better already.

Today was a beautiful morning; I opened my eyes, brushed my teeth and washed my face.

"Eh……?"

Everyone must be wondering why am I so diligent so early in the morning. Because I discovered that my mouth corner got some sign of drool. Guessed I slept too deep yesterday.

"Did you dream about sexy gals yesterday?"

Bakura suddenly walked into the bathroom. He looked like he just got up.

"Ah……"

Damn! He saw it!

"You're dead! I'm going to tell mom about it, you cheat on her."

"Oi, oi, oi! I'm a very loyal husband you know! What do you take me for?"

"Trash."

Why this brat……why doesn't his mouth so stinks every morning?

Today is weekend…so I'm not going to have any more argument with that iron mouth of his.

I went downstairs, "Marik!" Anzu got up from the sofa and looked at me with this _tint of light_ in her eyes.

"What is it?" something is chilling my bones. She wouldn't dare of thinking to throw me down at home with two devils this time again!

Anzu took my hand and dragged me to the living room "Take a seat first."

She must have something to beg me.

"Today…we are going to Kaiba's place for the day. What do you say?"

"Ah?"

"They just called and said their backyard just got cleaned and shoveled, it's a great day today for a picnic there. What do you say?"

"Ah, ah?"

"It's been such a long time since we had a family thing together."

"Ah, ah, ah?"

I can't _ah_ anymore, because Anzu is using a very intimidating look staring at me! !

"How long are you going to _ah_! We are going now."

"Hai, hai, we are going."

"Great! I love you Marik!" she gave me a peck on the cheek then ran upstairs to pack whatever she needed to pack. Honestly, she doesn't have to ask me, because no matter what she said, if I said the opposite of what she wants, I'm dead meat.

My triple treasures of the family are quite ferocious indeed………

"Anzu…what time are we supposed to go?"

"At two."

It's already noon now, I ran into Yugi's room to make a morning call.

"Yugi…it's time to wake up now!"

He just _humph_ a few humphs then went back to sleep.

"Get up get up…if you don't get up…daddy will……eat you up!"

"Lost get!" he suddenly yelled, in fact, he's just having dream talks.

Lost get? Isn't it supposed to be get lost?

"Ai……get up, we are going out today, if you don't get up, daddy will leave you here all alone."

He jumped up and……and…he is looking at me with those watery, quite big, puppy eyes of his.

Eh!

"Wah! Daddy no wants me! Mommy! Daddy just said he no want me! Wuwuwuwuwuwu…….daddy no wants me…….he leaving me!"

Ah? Eh! I think he just slept too much.

"Ah….no, no Yugi, how could daddy don't want you? Daddy loves you ok? Now stop crying, stop the tears please?"

I went over and rubbed his back and hair, nowadays, kids are hard to deal with. Even if you are trying to joke with them they'll take it to heart.

"But daddy you just said……you no want me!"

Note to self, don't joke with kids, if they take to as reality then you are dead meat."

"My mistake, daddy just want to say, daddy wants Yugi to be with daddy………"

"But…but…"

"We are going to ole man Kaiba's house for picnic! Want to go?"

I used ole man this time for Kaiba, who told him to tell his son to call me uncle last time. Humph! I'm not even that old!

"Yea, I'm going!"

"Then hurry up and get prepared. We are going soon."

"But……."

"What is it?"

"Daddy you said something wrong. It should be Seto-nii-san no?"

"Eh…why?"

"Because Seto-nii-san told me that he is nii-san."

"Then, Yugi, what do you think daddy should be called?"

"Seto-nii-san said to call you……"

Why that Seto bastard, made my innocent son with these impolite phrases.

"To call what?"

"Baka Oyaji."

"Yugi, don't listen to Seto-ojii-san." Seto, watch it! (Author: Ojii-san is grandpa).

"Eh? How come you changed it to ojii-san?"

"Just call him that is that understood?"

"O………….."

When we reached our destination, we took the foods out include the drinks and so on. Bakura and Yugi were quite happy, seemed like they haven't come out for awhile.

"This is my homemade apple pie and beef pie, nee-san and nii-san, try it out."

Shizuka took the foods she made from the basket.

"Wah, Shizuka, you foods taste as good as ever!" Anzu applauded.

"Aiya, if me wife's cooking is not good, how would this great Seto Kaiba would live up till today?"

He bit into his food with a satisfaction on his face.

"Stop been so sweet, there are some kids here you know!"

I smiled at Anzu and she returned the smile. Life is good.

"Seto-ojii-san, is the pie really that good?" Yugi asked suddenly, Seto looked like he couldn't swallow the food he got in his mouth.

That is because he heard the word "ojii-san" behind his name.

I'm laughing inside. Muhahahahahahahahaha!

I forced myself not to laugh; Seto already knew it was me.

"Hehe…Yugi, it really taste good, come over here, I'll give you some, but you gotta promise me one thing."

"Ok."

Seto whispered a few words in Yugi's ears. I saw Yugi nodded then ate the beef pie Seto handed over to him.

"Arigatou Seto-nii-san!"

So that's what Seto wants him to do, call him nii-san and not ojii-san.

Damn it, my son betrayed me for a pie! Wuwuwuwuwuwu…..

As we ate, the kids were off to play ball. I was drinking some green tea when Yugi came over and asked me.

"Daddy, can I ask you a question?"

"Sure."

Everyone was listening, wanting to know what this kid wants to ask.

"Shen me jiao zuo ai?"

I almost sprayed the drink out of my mouth.

Zuo ai……?

That is when…I...err…and your mother….a….then….

Wah! That's not the main point! Main point is that why would kids asking this question!

Which TV show did he watch! Ah!

"Wah…that's a very good question Yugi." Anzu smiled. That's weird, how come Anzu didn't got surprised by the question? Could it be that it is normal for a kid to ask questions like that? Today's society…….

"Hehehehehehehe….Yugi can be a psychologist." Ha? Shizuka didn't blush at all and she is actually encouraging my son to what?

"Marik, answer your son's question."

"Ah ah? Ano……it's better for kids to know about this."

"What is wrong?"

"Ano……zuo ai this verb…is a little bit too…."

When I said that, Anzu and Shizuka's faces were turning color, first pink then getting redder every second.

Only Seto who was laughing on the ground.

"Wahahahahahhahahaha! Got ya! My gosh! You…you really….hahahahahaha……"

Seto laughed so hard that his voice changed.

That's weird, why was everyone's reaction so different, did I say something wrong?

With the look on my face now, Seto laughed some more until he called for help that his stomach is hurting him.

"Think carefully what Shen me jiao zuo ai really means! Hahahahahah….."

"What?"

"Marik…I didn't think you would…think those things so often…." Anzu whispered in my ears with a blushing face.

Then….I realized what was going on.

I wanted to jump on Seto and slice him then turn him into meat pie!

The phrase Shen me jiao zuo ai, what Yugi is asking is Shen me jiao zuo (ai) and I heard it was Shen me jiao (zuo ai).

**(Author: it sounded quite different in English so I have to put it in Chinese. What Yugi was asking was "What is love?" however; in Chinese "What is to make love" has the same words but said in a different tone and itself has different meaning. It depends on where you have the words sound change as I shown below with parenthesis which shows the force of the sound most concentrate at.**

**Therefore, Shen me jiao zuo (ai) – this means what is love?**

** Shen me jiao (zuo ai) - this means what is to make love?**

**Marik heard the wrong one which is the second one. He thinks bad stuffs, tsk, tsk, tsk…)**

Damn that Seto to hell!

Why is it only me who heard it that way? Anzu and Shizuka didn't heard it it me that I'm…………

It's already late afternoon after a few hours, Seto and I took a place in the lounge for a talk. It's been awhile since both of us had a talk.

"You know you were really funny back there……seeing Anzu and Shizuka's reaction almost got me in a fit. Your son really did a perfect job!"

"Humph! Using my poor son like this!"

Who told you to call me ojii-san?"

We talked a bit more then went back to where the ladies and the children were. Every one of them got something weird in their hands.

"Fire!" Seto suddenly yelled! He ran away while I stood there not knowing what the heck is going on.

A few cream pies were going to my way! I dodged some of them but Seto got me behind my back and I got hit somehow.

I ran around the garden then saw something bright up ahead and a big cake appeared in front of my eyes.

"Happy birthday dad!"

"Happy birthday to you Uncle Zuo ai!"

"Happy birthday sweetheart."

"Happy birthday Nii-san.

"Happy birthday to you!"

They all yelled suddenly, then I realized, today was my birthday.

"Hurry up and make a wish!"

"If you are not going to make one I'll make one."

"Oi! Don't say it!"

Both Yugi and Bakura already clasped their hands and made a wish "We wish we could be with dad forever."

"Anzu…this was what you were doing days before?"

"I was too embarrassed to tell you, and besides, you always forgetting your own birthday."

"Arigatou." I sighed. "Good thing that Atemu thing wasn't real."

"Eh? Atemu? I saw him a few days ago."

"Nani!"

"He invited me to dinner and……" I couldn't hear the rest. My heart aches. I felt like crying again.

I grabbed Anzu beside me and said. "Anzu, I love you."

"Eh? Marik, I love you too but……"

"If you love me then don't go to that jerk Atemu who tried to grab you away from me since I've fall in love with you."

Anzu looked at my wide eyed. "Marik, Atemu is already married. And sh……I love you too."

I smiled with Anzu beside me.

A birthday indeed.

THE END

Author: so how was it so far? Please review! on knees I'm begging you to review! This is a competition work so support me!


End file.
